etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight
Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight (新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 Shin Sekaiju no Meikyū 2: Fafuniiru no Kishi,'' lit. ''New Labyrinth of the World Tree 2: The Fafnir Knight) is the remake of Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, and is the second game in the Etrian Odyssey Untold sub-series, after Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. Like said game, The Knight of Fafnir also includes a Story Mode. The game has been set be released in North America by August 4, 2015 and in Europe February 12, 2016. * Weapons * Armor * Items * Monsters * Skills * Food Plot (Story Mode) Arianna, the Princess of Caledonia, is heading to an unknown ruin, where she is to perform a ritual that takes place every century. She is to be escorted by the Protagonist and Flavio. As they venture into the first floor of Ginnungagap, they encounter Bertrand and Chloe, who were sent to investigate the ruins. The protagonist suddenly begins to experience a vision and is guided by a mysterious voice, awakening his transformation powers. Progress in Ginnungagap is halted when they realize that a lowered bridge bars their progress. They learn from Bertrand that a member of the Guard is an expert on bridges, and head deeper into the Yggdrasil Labyrinth to find him. As it turns out, a power stone is needed to get the bridge to operate, and the only known source of one is the lair of the Chimaera. As the party slays the beast, the protagonist gets another vision as more of his power awakens. With the power stone in hand, the bridge is repaired and fully functional. The party journeys deeper into Ginnungagap, defeating the Basilisk lurking in its first floor. However, their progress is barred until the protagonist gains more power by defeating another evil lurking in the Labyrinth - specifically, the Flame Demon. In the meantime, they encounter guild Esbat who discourage them from venturing further into the labyrinth. After braving the second floor and Arachne the Spider Queen watching over it, the party meets with the Black Guardian, who tells them that the protagonist lacks the power needed to complete the ritual, and that another great evil in the Labyrinth must be defeated to continue. The party pushes deeper into the Labyrinth, clashing with guild Esbat and defeating Scylla that awaits at the end of the stratum. With this new power at hand, the party journeys to Ginnungagap B3F to complete the ritual. After traversing the floor, the Black Guardian tells the protagonist that, as the Fafnir Knight, they are to leave behind the world they previously knew in order to succeed as the next Black Guardian. However, the party cannot bear to leave the protagonist alone and returns to Ginnungagap. Bertrand vanishes as an anomaly in the ritual occurs, forcing the party to stabilize the ritual and face off against Bertrand as the Demi-Fafnir. Due to the anomaly in the ritual, the system that empowered the lineage of Black Guardians, designed to seal The Calamity, has been compromised, and soon the Calamity will be unleashed upon the world once again. The party resolves to destroy the Calamity, and are told to seek the Ruler of the Heavens to get his aid. The party maneuvers into the depths of the labyrinth, emerging at the top of the tree. There, the leader of the birdmen residing in the tree, Canaan, requests the cooperation of the party in defeating Harpuia, the Queen of the Skies, who has been terrorizing their home. With Harpuia's defeat, the birdmen grant the party passage to the floating castle above the tree. As they enter the floating castle, the party speaks with the Overlord. He is impressed by their strength that got them this far, and pits them against one of his finest creations - the Juggernaut - to test it. With the Juggernaut's defeat, the Overlord has nothing but praise for them as he invites them to his throne at the top of the castle. They quickly discover that the Overlord intended to help them in destroying the Calamity by trying to kill and assimilate them, resulting in a fight for their lives. With the Overlord's defeat, he grants them the Elixir, and with that, the party ventures into the deepest floor of Ginnungagap to destroy the Calamity once and for all. New Characters Main Characters [[Knight of Fafnir (Protagonist)|'Knight of Fafnir']] The silent protagonist of the game and the titular Knight of Fafnir. Has the unique ability of taking on a beastly form at will due to a phenomenon that took place in Ginnungagap. [[Arianna|'Arianna']] The Princess of Caledonia, who meets the protagonist whilst heading to a ceremony that takes place every 100 years. She is of the Sovereign class from Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. [[Flavio|'Flavio']] A young man of the Survivalist class who is the Protagonist's childhood friend, and a member of the same expedition group. He is always cheerful, upbeat and the life of the guild. However, he is straightforward, and keeps the members of the guild in check. [[Bertrand|'Bertrand']] A Protector, he encounters the main cast near the ruins where the ceremony takes places. He is a known slacker, which goes against his class. [[Chloe|'Chloe']] A War Magus, she doesn't speak much and is completely deadpan. However, if something interests her, she will open up a bit more, though she can be outspoken. Supporting Characters Regina The Minister of the Grand Duchy's granddaughter. She has trouble relating to others and is often branded as grouchy and apathetic. She is the chef of the new government funded cafe and will aid you in developing new dishes that will give the party beneficial effects as well as developing the town. Changes and New Features * Multiple Save Files: Untold 2 features one save file on the cartridge and a total of a massive eight save files available to be stored in the SD card. * Downloadable Content Showcased: '''Untold 2 is first in the series to receive purchasable DLC upon its release. DLC includes the new Highlander class, different battle portraits of several classes, importation of the Prince/Princess class, and sidequests. * '''Command Confirmation In Battle: Untold 2 takes after the improvements established by Persona Q with an option to confirm commands made in battle as well as a confirmation to initiate auto battle. This option can be turned off if the player wishes. * Much Faster Loading Speeds: '''According to the developer, Untold 2 showcases faster loading and saving speeds. * '''Another New Labyrinth To Explore: Taking after its predecessor, Untold 2 contains another new side labyrinth similar to Gladsheim in Etrian Odyssey Untold named Ginnungagap. While crucial to the plot of Story Mode, it is also available in Classic Mode as part of a quest chain. * Story Mode: Like EOU, Untold 2 also contains a story mode with new original characters and voice acting. Unlike EOU, most of the Story Mode content is also available in Classic Mode. * Enhanced Map Icons: '''Icons such as the treasure icon on the map will change after the treasure box has been opened. * '''New Features To Skill Trees: '''When unlocking a new section of the Skill tree (usually by improving a Mastery), the new abilities are automatically learned by the system automatically adding a free skill point thus making the game a bit easier for newcomers. Players can also preview higher versions of skills to see how it changes, before choosing to invest skill points. * '''Altered Grimoire Stone Mechanics: While Grimoire Stones generated mid-battle are still random, the player can still see what they entail rather than needing to head back to town. Grimoire Stones can no longer be fused, but they can be traded in for other stones provided by passing adventurers. Each party member can also equip up to 6 stones, and the stones themselves can boost the member's skills beyond their maximum level. * Thorough Monster Info Display: Monstrous Codex entries now also display their ailment/bind affinities and resistances. Immunities are also displayed - damage immunity means the monster takes negligible nonzero damage from that element. Gallery Etrian_Odyssey_2_Untold_The_Fafnir_Knight_-_Official_Trailer_E3_2015|Official trailer from E3 2015 ゲーム「新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士」PV|New Etrian Odyssey II The Knight of Fafnir Preview 『新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士』 PV 2|New Etrian Odyssey II The Knight of Fafnir PV2 Etrian Odyssey II Untold The Knight of the Fafnir - BGM 1 Etrian Odyssey II Untold The Knight of the Fafnir - BGM 2 External Links *Official Japanese Website *Official English Website Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Category:Etrian Odyssey Games